


jesus！

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: “快把翅膀收起来！”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 17





	jesus！

“先坐。”发话的金发男人坐在长桌后头，一脸不善。边上还有一位，闻言从厚重的名簿里抬起头来，笑眯眯地看着来报道的新亡魂：“你叫什么名字？”

是的，亡魂。

他们评判死者生时的功德与恶行，负责着将灵魂分配至天堂或放逐地狱的重要决策。

“噢找到了。”红发男人把名簿翻得哗啦作响。“嗯……死于意外车祸。生前是企业管理者，资产丰厚。婚姻状况嘛……”

“家暴妻子造成不可逆损伤。”金发男人读到这一行字捏紧了拳头。亡魂瞧见他手臂上冒起的青筋，吓得直抖。

“您知道的，男人嘛……”

“工作应酬压力很大，理解理解。他不擅长宽恕，但是我们很擅长。”眯眯眼友善地替他辩解着，“人性本善，这是我的信条。”

红发男人拍了拍几乎要爆发的搭档的肩膀，合上了名簿。

“如您所见，我们分别来自天堂与地狱。最终决策由我们做出，但机制十分民主，您的想法也可以对决策产生一定的影响。”

亡魂窘迫地搓着手，沉默许久，扑腾跪倒在红发男人面前：“我给公益组织捐过一大笔钱，那些小恶我早已诚心悔过，真的，请您收下我吧。”

“当然可以。”红发男人拿着印章利落的在名簿上按下。

“真的么？”亡魂抬起他虚伪的泪眼，肮脏的笑意爬上嘴角。

“是的，往这儿走就可以。”他指向身后出现的红色大门。

“通向天堂的门，不是白色吗？”

“那只是人间的传说。”

亡魂这才怀疑起来，名簿上鲜红的印章可不容他反悔。门顷刻开了，红褐色的烟雾瞬间将亡魂吸了进去。他还没来得及尖叫一句，大门已徐徐关上，随后消失在这片空间里。

“不过传说是真的。”红发男人哼着歌将名簿翻往下一页。

“啊，累死我了。”金发男人终于能解放辛苦藏在身后的巨大羽翼，从紧绷的状态里缓过一口气。他将骨骼用力打直，如伸懒腰一般舒展翅膀。

黑色的恶魔尾巴本来躲在衬衫下，现在也钻了出来，勾搭着羽毛，左摇右晃。

“多有意思啊。”红发男人说。

“一周还没玩够？我可不干了。”

“下一个是诈骗犯，”他权当搭档的话是耳旁风，激动地拍了拍天使翅膀，“快把它收起来！”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 是笑颜恶魔和冷面天使的小段子ww


End file.
